megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
White Rider
.]] White Rider is a demon in the series. History The White Rider is the first of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to appear before John the Apostle, according to Christian scripture. It traditionally represents conquest, with the "pestilence" association first appearing in the 20th century. Other interpretations include the rider of the white horse as Christ, whose conquest represents the spread of Christianity, or the Anti-Christ, who rides across the world to deceive those who are pious and faithful. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fiend Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order *Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Persona 5: Chariot Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne White Rider appears as one of the Candelabrum holders sent by Lucifer to test the Demi-fiend, possessing the Candelabrum of Compassion. He first appears with the other Horsemen of the Apocalypse when the Demi-fiend first ventures into the Third Kalpa. After reaching Asakusa, White Rider will appear outside of any Large Save Terminal in the Vortex World after the scene in the Third Kalpa with only three exceptions: The Terminal in the Shinjuku Medical Center, the Terminal at the entrance to the Manikin Holy Ground Mifunashiro, and the Terminal inside the Labyrinth of Amala. During the battle, using a Dis that has leveled enough to learn Stone Gaze skill can incapacitate the Virtues causing them to waste turns while turned to stone. Another member may continuously caste a -kaja skill so the White Rider will waste a another press turn using Dekaja. Defeating the White Rider in battle will get the Demi-fiend the Candelabrum of Compassion. After being defeated and once the Demi-fiend reaches level 52, White Rider can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows on the New Kagutsuchi phase if the Demi-fiend possesses a Deathstone, a special item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. White Rider can be fused by any combination of demons resulting in a Yoma race. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' White Rider appears as the summon orb boss of the Suginami Tunnels silver-level instance. He also appears as a boss within the Chain of Curse Deep Docks instance and a boss of the TR-Route of Denshi Kairo, through which the ability to fuse him can be obtained. He is a special triple fusion of Virtue, Matador, and Zochoten. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' White Rider returns as a demon of the Fiend Race, but before he can fused, he must be defeated in Sector Delphinus via Enemy Search. He is also the only demon that after being defeated drops the Victor's Bow forma. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' White Rider has a 1/256 chance of appearing in Ginza - Shopping District (requires Black Card). When entering the map, walk directly forward to where a shadow completely crosses the road just before the second manhole cover (see below); if Flynn is extremely lucky (or unlucky), Burroughs will warn him that a strong demon is in the area, and ask him if he wants to stay in the area; choosing "Yes" will lead to a fight with White Rider. His Almighty-spam mode is set by Electricity resistance. Upon defeat, he drops the Fantasista, one of the best accessories in the game. White Rider is fought alongside the other three in the Challenge Quest, Errand for the Apocalypse. Belial has sealed the four in a Domain found in Infernal Tokyo's Ikebukuro. They are far weaker than they are when encountered normally, that doesn't make them any less threatening. If Flynn makes any attempt to challenge them before accepting the quest, the Fiends will eject him from the domain. Completing the quest grants Flynn the Peacemaker, which is only surpassed by the Plasma Gun in terms of raw power. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' White Rider, along with all the other Fiends, is encountered in Twisted Tokyo. White Rider is encountered on B9F and drops the Fantasista in the second cycle onwards. He is fought at level 934 on cycle 9. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' White Rider can appear as a surprise boss encounter around Chapter 4. Raidou will sense an "ominous presence" during the New Moon Phase. All the Riders are entirely optional fights during the early portion of the game, however, Raidou is forced to fight each of them during the latter portion of the final dungeon. Raidou is told by Shinado that each were summoned due to the inner despair of people he has known. White Rider is summoned by Tatsumi's hatred for Raidou; Tatsumi blames Raidou for his death. ''Persona 4'' A persona of the Death Arcana that can be found through Shuffle Time in Heaven or made through fusion. Whereas most personas associated with the Death Arcana are built around the Darkness Element, White Rider possesses an affinity for both Darkness and Light. ''Persona 5'' White Rider is the seventh Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can only be summoned through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the first Persona to learn Triple Down and one of two Personas to learn Snipe and Ailment Boost. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, White Rider yields a Triple Down skill card. White Rider is one of the Personas required to fuse both Trumpeter and Chi You through advanced fusion. ''Persona 5 The Animation'' White Rider is called by Ren Amamiya to strike at the cognitive Wakaba Isshiki. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= *White Rider always summons up to 2 Virtues to aid him if given the chance. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill1= Mortal Jihad Thunder Reign Charge Concentrate Luster Candy Dekaja Megidolaon |Drop= Fantasista |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1= Thunder Reign\Innate Victory Cry\Innate Dekaja\87 Luster Candy\88 |Specialfusion= Fiend Matador x Genma Kresnik |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss = |-| Summoned Ally = ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' New Moon/The Crown of Victory= |-| Chapter 7= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Gallery See Also *Red Rider *Black Rider *Pale Rider Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas